That Fateful Day
by TalexxAltava
Summary: Ever stopped & asked yourself this question; why is Emmy Altava afraid of spiders? Your answer is one click away! All you need to do is tap on the blue words above...I'm making it sound like there's a hint coin or something. Sorry:(


**I'm really upset right now. I made a mistake, kept being an idiot, & made my mom feel bad:( So, I'll write a fanfic that will make me feel better! Yeah! I don't own Professor Layton.**

* * *

Emmy didn't do anything wrong. She didn't even_ do_ anything. She just sat on a chair, reading a book, minding her own business. When Luke said, "Hey, Emmy, come meet Allen!", she knew he was an animal of some sort, she just thought it was a ladybug. Or a butterfly. Something along those lines. How was she supposed to know it was aspider? And it was only natural for her to try & kill it. And, come on, surely _you_ would have given Luke a weird stare after he "saved" Allen from "your evil clutches", running him to the window, crying, "Run, Allen! Be free!" Like I said, Emmy didn't do anything wrong.

"Why did you try to murder Allen?!" Ah, here comes the arguing. Get ready, folks.

"He was a spider! And I didn't _murder _anyone!"

"It's not his fault that he's a spider!"

"I don't care! Why did you even show me that thing?!"

"He thought you looked nice!"

Emmy couldn't believe herself. She actually felt guilty for trying to kill a stupid spider! "Look, Luke, I'm sorry"(Good God, she was apologizing!)", but I have a... I don't like spiders. You know this."

"Why don't you like spiders? It's a stupid fear, really."

Emmy groaned. "I _know _it's stupid. I have spent the last eight years trying to get rid of it! Do you know how hard it is to be the assistant of an archaeologist with arachnophobia? It isn't easy, let me assure you!" She took a seat on the couch, pulled a tiny rock out from under where she was sitting & threw it across the room, wishing it would take her fear with it, & she could just throw it away...

Luke sat down next to her, smiling. "Would talking about it help?" he asked.

Emmy couldn't help but give him a smile. She never thought she was going to open up about this, much less to Luke. She leaned back as the memory slowly came to her head. "Well... I must have been in the seventh grade..."

* * *

She knew what they said about her. _Altava should get her nose out of a book every once in a while. Does she even have any friends? I see her with that girl a lot... What's her name? Janet? Julie... Starts with a J. She needs to get out more! She might actually be pretty if she had right...everything. She has the ability to talk, right? _She didn't mind, though. She couldn't care less. She did take pride in one thing they said though..._ Emmy Altava is fearless!_

Or, at least, she _was_ fearless, until that fateful day when all that changed...

It all started in science class. Emmy was spacing out, as usual, fiddling with the corner of her copy of _A Wrinkle In Time._ "Blah, blah, blah, mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell, blah blah..."

She began to let her attention drift elsewhere. Ugh, Josh was picking his nose again... How was Katrina drinking up every word the teacher said like they tasted good?... Did Roxie have anything better to do than file her nails under the table?...

She let her eyes search around like this... When suddenly, she noticed Lenny, the teacher's pet tarantula, wasn't in his cage! She looked around the room. She hadn't seen him anywhere... But then again... She hadn't looked...under...the table...she...was sitting at.

She felt a slight tingling, like something was crawling up her leg... No! She just _thought _she felt it because she knew that Lenny had gotten out... Right? She stole a quick glance under the table... Oh no...

She quickly raised her hand. "M-Ms. Looper..."

"Blah blah, skin is the largest organ..."

_"Ms._ Looper..."

"Blah-dee-blah blah..."

This time, Emmy's voice came out as a faint squeak. "Ms. Looper..."

All eyes were on her now. How embarrassing.

"Yes, Ms. Altava?"

"There is tarantula crawling up my leg."

* * *

Later, Emmy was walking to her next class with her friend, Julia. "Wow, you didn't even _scream_ that was really...Emmy? Are you...crying?"

Emmy looked away. "My leg..." She turned & faced her friend. "It was crawling up my leg, Jules..." The next thing she knew, she was bawling into Julia's shoulder.

* * *

"I've been terrified of spiders ever since," Emmy finished.

"...That's all?"

"...What do you mean?"

"I was expecting something good."

"This is real life, Luke! It's not always as exiting as it is when we're on epic adventures."

Meanwhile, at the other end of the university...

"WELL, I'M SORRY IF IT WASN'T ENTERTAINING ENOUGH FOR YOU!"

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

"YES YOU DID, IT WAS JUST INDIRECT!"

Layton looked up from his chalkboard. Trying not let his students get distracted, he kept on, ignoring the sniggers coming from them. "... And so, the Azran were soon at war with the-"

"WELL, MY APOLOGIES IF THE STORY YOU ASKED FOR WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOUR LIKING! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR?"

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT EITHER!"

"...I'm sorry class, just give me one moment..." Layton said, exiting the classroom. Oh, he was going to have a long, _long _chat with Emmy & Luke...

**Based on a true story. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to go shudder in a corner at the memory.**


End file.
